


Smitten and Seduced

by tangerineprince



Series: fav seventeen ships [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JUST A TEENY LITTLE SMUT THO, M/M, Smut, famous seungkwan, gyuboo, gyukwan, minkwan, rookie mingyu, variety stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Mingyu has always been a fan of Seungkwan and he finally got into the company Seungkwan is in. How does it feel to host a show with your favorite idol?





	Smitten and Seduced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkwan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorkwan).



> this oneshot is dedicated to [bree](https://twitter.com/dorkwan/status/965062846806503424) ✨
> 
> if she didn’t give me a prompt and persuaded me, i wouldn’t be doing this.
> 
> gyuboo is my number one ship by the way, and if it’s yours, here’s something you’d love to see: [this is a very long thread btw](https://twitter.com/tangerineprince/status/924814190505746432)

Are you familiar with the term _successful fan_?

If not, then just look at Kim Mingyu for the definition.

Seungkwan started out in the entertainment industry at the age of five, he debuted as a commercial actor and ever since then, the nation love him. He even occasionally release digital solos. At the young age of twenty, he won the hearts of millions by his adorable variety skills.

Kim Mingyu has always been a fan.

The first time he saw Seungkwan on tv was during his debut commercial—opening a milk carton and pouring it out on a glass. There was something about the way how crinkles by his eyes formed when the glass was filled to the brim, and how quickly his expression changed to a sulky pout with a nose scrunch when the milk got spilled. The charming little kid had Mingyu wrapped around his finger ever since.

So, when Mingyu got scouted for the entertainment company his idol is in, he knew he would rather die in a ditch than rejecting the offer.

But it wasn’t easy.

Seungkwan was always busy while Mingyu is dying out of boredom from the courses he applied to. Once in a while, he would able to catch a glimpse of Seungkwan ten feet away and try to catch up to him, only to be stopped by a human barrier of fans and staffs.

But today, Kim Mingyu is the luckiest man on earth.

“You’re the Kim Mingyu, aren’t you?”

Mingyu stiffened at the familiar voice he has always only heard through mikes, radio and tv. He hesitantly turned around to look at his favorite idol smiling at him.

“Uh, um, yeah, sunbaenim.”

Seungkwan chuckled at how nervous the naïve kid was in front of him. “Oh, I went through your profile earlier, you’re a year older than me, aren’t you? So, don’t call me sunbaenim, let me call you hyung instead.”

“B-but—”

“No buts!” Seungkwan argued. “Or, are you going to defy me…your senior?”

Mingyu wondered why he adored this idol in the first place. “That’s just mean…”

Seungkwan chuckled before ruffling Mingyu’s hair. “I actually came down here to tell you that they want a new host for this game show we are planning to have. For some reason, the writers prefer someone that’s at least six feet tall, so I recommended you!”

“You…you recommended _me_?” Mingyu echoed, feeling puzzled. “I thought…wow. How did you know about me?”

“Well, it’s not every day we get a tall and handsome young man recruited to the agency, so I took note of your name from the first day,” Seungkwan explained while smiling, oblivious to how much it affected to his number one fan.

Mingyu blushed, slightly burying his face in his hands. _Handsome man._ Seungkwan laughed while saying, “You’re cute, hyung. We are starting this weekend, by the way. Jeon-ssi will give you the venue details and also what we are going to be doing. I’m looking forward to it!”

“I’ll work hard!” Mingyu responded, bowing to his senior before jumping around the room out of joy. He has always thought of himself as someone who has the worst luck in the world and right now, he probably used up all the luck he has for this _one_ moment.

Saturday came by quicker than he thought.

Mingyu was slightly trembling. He was nervous, not only was it his first time hosting a show but he’s going to be hosting with his most favorite person in the world. What if he messes up somehow? What if Seungkwan regret recommending him to the producers? What if he suddenly rips his pants on the stage? What if he accidentally spill his water on Seungkwan, his shirt will be so wet and sticking onto his ski—on a second thought, that’s actually a great ide—okay, no, be rational, Kim Mingyu.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Mingyu was snapped back to reality by Seungkwan’s sweet voice. He looked at the man, who was only up to his shoulder looking up at him.

“Nipp—I mean, water,” Mingyu corrected, almost slapping himself. I meant to say that there probably shouldn’t have any water by the contestants in case they suddenly rage and spill water everywhere.”

Seungkwan stared at him for a while before bursting out laughing. “Hyung, you have one wild imagination.” Seungkwan caught his breath, in between his laughter, before continuing, “I dare say that the contestants wouldn’t be that entertaining. This is broadcasted all over South Korea, I don’t think anyone would want to sabotage their reputation by throwing water at each other immaturely. It would certainly be really entertaining though.”

Mingyu clenched his eyes shut, feeling embarrassed, smiling shyly.

“Tell me the truth, what were you actually thinking,” Seungkwan persisted, making Mingyu’s heart leap a little. “You…you were afraid that you would get your suit wet, weren’t you?”

Mingyu blinked twice. He observed how Seungkwan was so sure of his answer, his eyes never leaving his gaze. Mingyu’s heart was hammering against his chest as he weakly answered, “S-sure.”

Seungkwan smiled, smugly. “I knew it!” He turned around and grabbed a plastic bottle before informing him, “The set will start in five minutes, I have to be on the other side, so see you then!”

Mingyu smiled and bowed to him respectfully. When his silhouette finally disappeared, he crouched down to the floor, burying his head into his hands.

_His idol is too cute for him to handle._

As if the shooting wasn’t enough of a test from God, they all just had to invite the hosts to a drinking party in commemoration of the first episode. It’s not like Mingyu hates drinking but drinking with his favorite idol? Yikes.

Mingyu was in his own _lalala_ land thinking about how he can die in peace and how he has done everything he wanted to in life when Seungkwan grazed his thigh.

“Y-yes?” Mingyu stuttered, snapped back to reality. Seungkwan was looming over him with a lopsided smile worn on his face. “Did you need me—?”

“Let’s get out of here,” Seungkwan cut him off. Mingyu blinked twice, before nodding along and following him outside. He didn’t question what’s with the sudden departure or even asked why, he just followed Seungkwan out, but Seungkwan felt the need to explain anyway.

“I have an early shoot tomorrow for a magazine,” Seungkwan explained, brushing back his hair. He was sweating from how hot it was, fanning himself—a sight to see. “If I just left you alone there, they’ll pick on you and ask you a bunch of useless questions for their amusement and then use it later on for some shows, leaving you in a tight spot,” Seungkwan said it all in a breath, which took Mingyu a couple of seconds to proceed what he just said. “You wouldn’t want to experience that, trust me.”

“I, um, thank you,” Mingyu replied, feeling a bit bashful. His senior thought of him a lot while all he did was just laughing at everyone’s jokes, not doing anything useful. He felt very grateful to have such a caring senior. “Do you…do you think I did well today?”

“I’ll be honest with you,” Seungkwan replied narrowing his eyes at Mingyu, making Mingyu’s heart race a little. “But in one condition.”

“Huh?”

“Will you answer honestly what I ask after I tell you what I think?” Seungkwan asked, his frown deepening.

“I will definitely answer everything you ask honestly,” Mingyu answered. “Deal or no deal, I’ll answer them all without lying.”

“Good.” Seungkwan smiled, feeling accomplished. “Well, overall, your hosting today was just…average.” Mingyu stiffened a little. “Well actually, for a first-timer, it’s pretty good.” Mingyu heaved a relieved sigh. “If I were to pinpoint something, you were very awkward with the jokes. I understand how sometimes, the comedy can be quite dry and you’re not sure what expression you have to put on or how you’re supposed to react in the public’s interest, but it’s best if you do it honestly. Did you like the joke? Then, laugh. If you don’t, then it’s alright to just smile and not react much. Um….yeah, that’s pretty much it. That’s the only thing that bothered me.”

“Also, you’re handsome so the public will love you,” Seungkwan finished, making Mingyu feel even more bashful.

Mingyu smiled, feeling quite proud of himself. “Thank you very much, sunbae. So, what was the question you wanted to ask me?”

“You’ve to answer it honestly,” Seungkwan ordered. “Also, don’t call me sunbae, it feels weird. At least, don’t do it off camera.”

“Alright, I won’t,” Mingyu agreed with him, nodding.

“Um, how do I put this,” Seungkwan started. “What was your first reaction when you met me?”

Mingyu gulped. Was he supposed to expose his fanboy side? How would his idol feel to know that his junior has been admiring him for more than ten years? It might scare him off and Seungkwan might never talk to him again. No, no, that’s the worst possible nightmare! He should definitely make up something or he would be—

“Hello, Kim Mingyu-ssi,” Seungkwan interrupted his thoughts. “Did you not hear me?”

“I did, I did,” Mingyu answered. “But, um, what exactly did you mean by that question? My first reaction as in seeing you in person or..?”

“Yeah, seeing me in person.”

“Well, um, you looked more handsome in person,” Mingyu answered slowly. “Don’t get me wrong! You are already really handsome in pictures, what I mean to say is that—”

“Your mouth really speaks faster than your brain,” Seungkwan snickered. “But well, that wasn’t really the answer what I was looking for. Although, thank you for saying all that.”

“Then, what was it that you wanted to know?”

“Well, um,” Seungkwan hesitated. “It’s my height. Whenever people see me in person, I feel like they expected me to be taller. And standing next to you, I feel….Anyways, Am I…short?”

“You’re the average size of most people I talk to,” Mingyu replied. “I don’t think you’re short. I’m just too tall.”

Seungkwan laughed. “Being tall is a good thing. It’s weird, you know, I did a lot of sports growing up. I should be at least a few inches taller than this. I stopped growing when I was like…sixteen!”

Mingyu chuckled. “I don’t think your height is an issue. You look just fine, have a bit more confidence in yourself.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m not confident or something,” Seungkwan replied. “It’s just something that bothered me….I’m pretty confident about my physical appearance, especially my butt! I mean, just touch them, they’re really bouncy and soft.”

Mingyu chuckled before replaying what he just said in his head. “Wait, what?”

Seungkwan turned around and smacked his own butt. “See? Just grab it, it’s really satisfying.”

Mingyu looked around to see if there are any chance of this being a hidden camera show, but it was almost pitch dark and no one was around. “Seungkwan, are you drunk?”

Seungkwan groaned when Mingyu didn’t do anything and instead grabbed Mingyu’s hand and placed it over his butt. “See? It’s very round, isn’t it?”

Even though he felt quite awkward, Mingyu groped his butt twice before taking his hands back. He couldn’t really describe the feeling he was feeling then. It was a mixture of embarrassment and delight.

“I have to go now,” Seungkwan sighed, looking at his watch. “I might miss the last train, so see ya!”

Mingyu just nodded, feeling a bit dazed from what just happened. He just felt the ass of his favorite idol. The ass of his favorite idol. His _ass_.

_Oh fuck, I think I have a huge crush on him._

* * *

Mingyu spent the next couple of weeks trying to avoid Seungkwan. Whenever Seungkwan waves him a hi, he immediately look away after waving back (if he didn’t wave back, his other seniors will be left with a bad impression).

Even during lunch, he would take the furthest table from his seniors in the cafeteria. All he wants to do now is die in a ditch.

After his debut appearance as a guest host in the show, offers have been coming to him rapidly. He himself was busy so Seungkwan and he couldn’t find the time to talk either, fortunately for Mingyu.

But that lasted only till a new show wanted both Seungkwan and Mingyu to host together.

Their last appearance together appealed greatly to the female audience that they requested in the feedback comments that they wanted them back together.

“Hey,” Seungkwan greeted. “We haven’t talked in a long while.”

Mingyu chuckled nervously. “Yeah. We should really catch up sometime.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“Yeah, we really should.”

“Yeah, like totally.”

“I know right, we should, really.”

Silence filled the room, but not for long, since they were both called by their respective managers to bring them to their stylists.

The shooting ended fasted than expected. Mingyu was very quick in is acing and responses and Seungkwan, as expected, was very witty and hilarious. Before they knew it, they both had to go.

Seungkwan had another appointment that evening, so he immediately dashed to the venue so fast that he couldn’t even say bye to his co-workers properly as his manager rushed him.

Mingyu felt a bit disappointed.

He felt awful, and just headed back home for the day. There was a teeny little hope inside him….a hope for him and Seungkwan to spend some time together, but looks like, that wasn’t happening.

He turned on the television, and _lo!_ There was Seungkwan in an idol segment doing some kind of shark dance. Mingyu watched over him fondly.

It was quite strange looking at your idol—well, crush—doing some kind of weird dance and getting turned on, but that’s exactly how Mingyu felt then. Maybe he has a…shark kink?

A knock on his door interrupted his bizarre train of thoughts. Mingyu silently groaned, getting up from his sofa, before opening the door to a Seungkwan with a plastic bag.

“I brought some beers,” Seungkwan announced, as he let himself in.

Mingyu gaped wide open. He was still staring at the door left ajar. _Did seungkwan just walked into his house?_

“Oh, you’re watching my idol segment,” Seungkwan noted, looking at the television.

That snapped Mingyu to act quickly and hide all his fan merchandises and magazines he collected. But Mingyu being Mingyu just had to break something along the way.

“Hyung?” Seungkwan called out from the living room after hearing the shatter of a glass. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Mingyu replied. “I, um, just stay there! I just broke a glass so, if you suddenly step in here, you might hurt your feet.”

“What about you then?”

“I know where the glass pieces are, so don’t worry,” Mingyu reassured him.

Mingyu took this opportunity to quickly hide every poster he has of Seungkwan, every magazine, every CD, every single thing he has. He even logged out and closed all the tabs from his Mac of his fan pages. After he cleaned up the broken glass and dumped them to the bin, he went back to the living room.

“Oh, you’re finally done,” Seungkwan spoke up. He opened a can of beer and passed one to Mingyu. “Have some, I bought this especially for you, you like this brand right?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mingyu took the can that was passed to him. “So, um, why…why exactly are you here?”

“We wanted to hang out together, didn’t we say that this afternoon?” Seungkwan asked. “So, I thought, I’ll just bring some drink and visit you….unless you have someone else coming over. Like a girlfriend. Then, I’ll quickly scoot away.”

“No, I don’t have anyone coming over,” Mingyu quickly replied. “And I don’t have a girlfriend either.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” Seungkwan replied. Mingyu wanted to ask what he meant by that but decided not to.

After a couple of cans of beers, Seungkwan passed out onto the floor. Mingyu silently watched his senior sleeping peacefully on the cold floor. Everything was going just fine until Seungkwan felt it was too hot and unconsciously unbuttoned his shirt.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Mingyu suddenly realised, he gently put away Seungkwan’s hands after he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. Mingyu held his breath as he carried Seungkwan to his bed.

But the unconscious and drunk Seungkwan wasn’t done testing Mingyu.

As soon as he put on the bed, Seungkwan rolled over and took off his pants at one go. Not just his pants, but also his underwear.

Mingyu froze, watching the heavenly view in front of him. Seungkwan’s bare ass was right there taunting him to touch them. After a couple of minutes of self debate with his inner angel and devil, he finally decided to listen to his body instead and slightly touched Seungkwan’s soft bottom.  

 _Wow_ , Mingyu thought before immediately retracting his hand and slapping himself with it. _You idiot! You should stop! You’re committing a crime!_

All the heat in Mingyu’s body was coming into one specific place and Mingyu couldn’t help it. He decided to leave Seungkwan in his bed and…somehow take care of himself in the shower.

But Seungkwan still wasn’t done.

Mingyu was pulled back to the bed by Seungkwan who reached out for his collar. Seungkwan rolled over and sat on top of him. Seungkwan rubbed his groin onto the uprising Mingyu Jr. before leaning in closer to whisper, “Kiss me, hyung.”

“Se—Seungkwan-ah!” Mingyu retorted. “You’re really drunk. You will regret it so much in the morning, so how about you—”

“This is your superior talking to you,” Seungkwan spoke in a low voice, loosening his necktie. “Shouldn’t you listen to your senior? Or, are you going to defy me, hyung?”

Mingyu gulped. “I, um, listen, you’re just drunk—”

Seungkwan leaned in and cut him off by kissing him.

One thing led to another and before he knew it, Mingyu was already thrusting into Seungkwan. Even when it was finally over, Seungkwan was adamant on keeping it going that…they did it four times.

Morning arrived quicker than expected, the hangover hitting them very badly. The shirtless Mingyu woke up next to Seungkwan, whose torso was filled with love bites. Seungkwan shortly woke up soon after.

_F u c k. I’m screwed._

Mingyu can say goodbye to his career now.

Seungkwan looked quite confused, looking around and caught the sight of his underwear on the other side of the room. He peeped into the blanket to see himself pantless. As he looked down, he also noticed the hickeys traced along his torso. Without uttering a single word, he proceeded to look at the fear-stricken Mingyu.

Mingyu quickly started to apologise. “I’m so sorry! You were drunk and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of yo—”

“I’m truly sorry,” Seungkwan interrupted Mingyu, leaving him puzzled. “I guess I might’ve jumped on you, and I shouldn’t have done that! I’m really sorry…I will take responsibility for this…Well then, will you mar—I mean, will you go out with me then?”

Mingyu blinked twice before pinching himself. “Oh, okay, this isn’t a dream, wow.”

“Hyung?”

“I mean, yeah, of course!” Mingyu answered. “Oh god, I’m so happy to!”

Seungkwan’s face softened, giving him a wide smile. “Well then, come over here and kiss me already, hyung.”

Mingyu leaned over and gently kissed Seungkwan’s lips as Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu then continue kissing from his lips to his collarbones. Seungkwan rocked his head backwards, enjoying the tease.

“Just as planned,” Seungkwan whispered, slipping out.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Mingyu asked, pulling back.

“I was just saying that you’re really good at this,” Seungkwan answered, pecking his lips. “We should do this more often.”

“With pleasure,” Mingyu replied, burying himself in Seungkwan’s chest.

Seungkwan smirked at his hyung who continued to pleasure him. He silently chuckled going over how smoothly everything went.

_Ah, Kim Mingyu, I got you wrapped around my finger._

**Author's Note:**

> oof i didn’t write the smut uwu


End file.
